


The Circles That Connect Us

by sauciemel



Series: Sauciemel & Shidohari [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Circles That Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor was sat looking at the clock... "You sure she is coming Jack?"  
  
"She better be here.” Jack muttered  
  
\---  
  
Alie Fields was running..."Late, bloody stinking late...My first day on the job at TARDIS CORPS and I’m late...WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS TARDIS CORPS..."  
  
\---  
  
Alie ran into the building and ran towards the time clock as she skidded to a stop in front of it she fumbled for a name badge and scanned it into the time clock then she turned around and bumped straight into a man she'd not seen before. "SORRY... SORRY...I'm late, my first day..."  
  
"Hey…Watch it!" The Doctor fell back on his arse as Alie banged into him.  
  
"Sorry Sorry...Desk...got to get to my desk...Bugger it I’m late."  
  
"What the hell is your problem" Jack asked.  
  
"I'M LATE..." Alie hastily replied.  
  
"Yeah I can see that..." The Doctor said.  
  
She ran towards the desk she had been shown during orientation.  
  
Jack crossed his arms and watched in amusement.  
  
Alie threw her stuff down and logged in and started on the stack of papers that had been left at her desk "Sod it all, after that I’m probably not going to make it through the first day."  
  
The Doctor got up. "Arms, Legs, and Teeth I am all here."  
  
The Doctor walked to Alie’s cubicle.  
  
Alie was frantically working at her cubicle desk. She didn't hear the Doctor walking up behind her.  
  
The Doctor walked up... "Ok if you can sort that file... I will give you a lolly." he smiled stupidly.  
  
"Yes sir...Working on it sir..." Alie turns to the file he'd laid on her desk.  
  
Jack walked over to Allie's desk and put his hands on it. "SO…LATE, your first day."  
  
"Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to be late...I'm sorry...So sorry." Alie said without turning around as she worked.  
  
"Jack, stop harassing the staff." The Doctor mock scolded him.  
  
Alie turned and let out a squeak of dismay as she heard the name 'Jack' used..."J...J...Jack...as in...His…Right hand man." Alie was thinking 'I’m so fired.'  
  
"Well if you are late AGAIN. You will be" Jack said, picking up on her train of thought by the expression on her face.  
  
"I didn't say anything...I...I resign..." Alie said in fear and got up and ran towards the exit doors. But as she left her cubicle, on the screen was the finished file. It was sorted on her computer and she'd finished it just before resigning.  
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed, dead locked sealed. He had seen the completed work on her system. No one had ever successfully sorted out that file before.  
  
Alie crashed into the exit doors and banged on them..."Let me out...I resign...I…fucking resign."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "No, look love." he walked over.  
  
"I resign...I resign..." Alie said holding her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Doc, should I get the retcon out?" Jack took out the bottle.  
  
"No, don’t do that." the Doctor said.  
  
"Why, she resigned. It is what we do." Jack reminded him.  
  
"True." the Doctor looked at Alie. "Or do you want to see my motor?"  
  
"Motor? What? Are you nutters?" Alie asked the Doctor finally realizing that she was talking to the General Manager of TARDIS corps...  
  
"Well it is up to you, Doc." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"Listen...do you want to see something amazing?" The Doctor said, his smile widening as he regarded Alie standing there looking like the canary that the cat had caught.  
  
Alie was torn between fear and curiosity. Curiosity won for the moment..."What would you show me then? Bearing in mind I still reserve the right to run away scared."  
  
"My ship, come on." The Doctor smiled warmly.  
  
"Ship?" Alie said, not understanding.  
  
He nodded "Come on…" he led her to a blue police box.  
  
"What is a police box doing in your office?" Alie asked, thinking it odd.  
  
"Doc, you can't..." Jack warned him.  
  
"Jack don’t…Just don’t..." The Doctor looked at him.  
  
"Don't what? I don't understand?" Alie asked again.  
  
"Take a look." the Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors opened.  
  
Alie watched as the doors opened and she walked inside. "Bigger on the inside..." She couldn't stop taking things in.  
  
"This is the TARDIS." The Doctor replied, knowing the ship alone had won her over.  
  
"You named your business after your spaceship?" Alie said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, Doc you showed the girl that it's bigger on the inside." Jack said with a sigh as he came in as well.  
  
"Yes. It’s a Time Machine." The Doctor explained to Alie.  
  
"Oh! A time machine...Should have guessed..." Alie said.  
  
"OK, are we getting back to work, or are you going to give the little girl a ride?" Jack teased the Doctor.  
  
"I'm the Doctor." he smiled, as if that answered everything.  
  
"Oh..." Alie moves over to the console and touches it...Afraid it'd vanish if she blinked like a dream. Something about the sensation of touching the console felt familiar and foreign at the same time to her.  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack. "You know what...erm…Jack... something is...Hey, can you hear that??" the Doctor said as he hit the floor like a sack of shit.  
  
"Does he do that often?" Alie said looking over to where he fell.  
  
"More then you'd think...AFTER 2 Midori..." Jack grinned.  
  
"Nasty drink, I’ve heard two of those and you belong to anyone. That's what I’ve heard anyhow." Alie said shaking her head.  
  
"Yo Doc, get up" Jack yelled at the Doctor.  
  
The Tardis hummed. "What's that noise?" Alie asked, hearing the humming sound.  
  
Jack moved to the Doctor. Jack moved down and felt for his breath. "Come on Doc." Jack moved in and started to give the Doctor mouth to mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with him Mr Harkness?"  
  
"It's not Mr. Harkness, It's Captain. Captain Harkness" Jack said as he looked at her.  
  
"Was someone kissing me?" The Doctor asked opening his eyes.  
  
"Mr Harkness was." Alie said.  
  
"NO CAPTAIN HARKNESS" Jack turned to the Doctor and winked.  
  
“Ok..1, why were you kissing me? And 2, Why am I on the floor?" The Doctor said.  
  
"You fell like a sack of grain...Mr Harkness gave you mouth to mouth." Alie said in reply.  
  
"IT'S CAPTAIN HARKNESS, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS." Jack turned to face Alie, his eyes flashing daggers.  
  
The Doctor looked at them both. "Why do you keep calling him Mister?"  
  
"We'll He's a guy...So it’s Mr Harkness for him...Unless you're trying to tell me he's a girl cross playing as a guy..." Alie said looking at Jack again..."In this day and age that's possible too." She looked at the Doctor. "You did fall like a sack..."  
  
"…of shit." Jack said it before Alie used a more family friendly term.  
  
"Well there was that one time he donned a blonde wig and those high heels. Blimey that was a party, you know what Alie, always bring a banana to a party." he smiled.  
  
"I'll remember that...Then It's Ms Harkness then..." Alie said with a nod.  
  
"I fucking give up...Yes, Mr. Harkness." Jack said with a grimace.  
  
"Oooo that’s so wrong." the Doctor got up.  
  
Alie gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Ok then let’s go on one trip... Jack you coming?" The Doctor asked him.  
  
"Ok, so finally back to work." Jack smiled. “And yes I’m coming. Although, bear in mind, it’s never just one trip with you.”  
  
“Ah..." Alie pulled her hand from the console realizing it was still there... "What was that humming noise?" Allie asked the Doctor.  
  
"Yeah the old man says back to the doghouse and what humming?" The Doctor asked looking at Alie not understanding.  
  
"I heard humming while you were passed out on the floor." Alie said  
  
"Really?" The Doctor asked fixing her with a look of concern.  
  
"Yes I did...Is that wrong?" Allie asked.  
  
"Welllll..." The Doctor stated running a hand through his hair in a nervous pose.  
  
"What is Doc?" Jack asked also noting the Doctor’s concern.  
  
"She only does that to warn the people on board that something is wrong." The Doctor explained to them both.  
  
"Great, so who is she warning?" Jack asked.  
  
"You…You big BEEFCAKE…" The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"So why didn't he hear it?" Alie asked.  
  
"What so you heard it?" The Doctor says to Alie.  
  
"Yes I heard it; I believe I stated that a few minutes ago.” Alie said with a nod.  
  
"Doctor, we can talk about this later over drinks." Jack winked at the Doctor.  
  
"Well Mickey said cheesecake, but nah and ok. But not a midori, please never again." The Doctor pleaded with Jack.  
  
"Alright that's a little out of my league in the way of drinks anyhow." Jack nodded.  
  
"I lost three days with that drink." The Doctor stated again, making sure he got his point across.  
  
"It was only once and the twins will forgive us." Jack smiled and laughed.  
  
"Welllll…maybe..." the Doctor said. "Hang on...Can you hear that noise??? Wow it’s like angels singing." the Doctor looked at them both.  
  
"Ah...Yes...I hear it. It's beautiful.” Alie smiled  
  
"No I can't hear it." Jack said frustrated that they could hear it and he couldn’t.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah, its wow…Jack, look after..." then he dropped again but Jack caught him and held on to the Doctor, "Not again..."  
  
Alie goes over to the Doctor. "My turn this time I guess..." Alie starts giving the Doctor mouth to mouth.  
  
Jack stands back, "He gets around."  
  
The TARDIS hummed louder this time.  
  
"You know he is just doing this to get us to kiss him...I hear it...I hear the humming, it's louder..." Alie looked at Jack with concern.  
  
"Why can't I hear it...damn it girl…” Jack walks over to the Tardis and strokes her "Come on...what do I have to do to get you to talk to me?"  
  
Alie leans down and kisses the Doctor as she gives him the last round of three breaths.  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. "Ok...it happened again right?"  
  
"Ahhhh Yessss..." Jack said.  
  
"Yes it did...I heard the humming...Louder this time..." Alie said.   
  
"So...where are we going then?" asked Jack.  
  
"Any when, and anywhere in Time." The Doctor smiled.  
  
Alie suddenly swayed..."I feel...funny..." Alie drops like a sack of wheat.  
  
“Wait… I heard it this time.” Then Jack dropped like a sack of shit as he heard the humming.  
  
The Doctor arched his eye brows and dropped like a sack of hay.  
  


***************************************

  
  
Alie woke up in a posh bedroom full of reds and gold’s there were red curtains around her bed which she opened.  
  
\---  
  
John felt himself burst as he came into the mouth that was wrapped around his c*ck. He looked down at the person giving him oral sex; he was lying on a bed of hay.  
  
"Was that to your liking your lordship?" the butler asked with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
She got up out of bed and threw open the curtains looking on beautiful gardens...She felt like she wanted to run.  
  
\---  
  
John looked down at the butler and said. "You’re learning Jack."  
  
"Thank you, your lordship." Jack replied as he wiped his mouth.  
  
\---  
  
Alie took herself out to the gardens and sat herself down on one of the benches. It was beautiful here and the flowers were in full bloom.  
  
Jack the Butler cleaned himself and his Master up and then left him. "Morning Lady Ravencroft."  
  
"Good morning Jack. How is our cold and distant Lord over there?" Lady Ravencroft asked the butler as he served her some chai tea with milk in it.  
  
Lady Allison Ravencroft had recently arrived at Gallifrey Manor and was still learning about her new Guardian...apparently her parents thought she needed to be his WARD of all things. She personally thought her parents were full of shit but she came anyhow. He was old enough to court her for heaven’s sake.  
  
"Don’t be too hard on him Mi’lady. He has a lot to deal with...What with the loss of his best friend." Jack poured the tea.  
  
"I shall try not to be Jack, but you know how I am." Lady Ravencroft said as Jack poured the tea. "Why do the other servants avoid him? You're the only one that ever goes near him." Lady Ravencroft asked.  
  
"Mi’lady, he...They think that because he does a lot of travelling and the companions he meets along the way leave or die it is a curse of his. I...Well I help him with some of his personal needs..." Jack bowed his head. "It it the only pleasure he gets... but I think that between you and I we can change that... your parents they were close to him once, but when your aunt got ill, they broke contact but they saw something in you and sent you here, he doesn’t know why, just thinks it because of your parents job." Jack bowed again  
  
"Yeah, parents..." Lady Ravencroft sighed. "He’s old enough to court me, why the hell would they make me his WARD? It makes no sense Jack."  
  
"It’s because of your birthmark." Jack pointed to the swirl of circles on her wrist.  
  
"It’s a silly birthmark. I have had it for as long as I can remember. It means nothing, it's only circles." Lady Ravencroft shook her head.  
  
"Mi’lady the Master has the exact same one." Jack bowed, as he stated that bit of information.  
  
\---  
  
John looked over at his WARD and his Butler. He was still in awe that she bore the mark. But how could he take her? Not after what had happened to Rosita. John got up and went to join Alie and Jack.  
  
"Master," John bowed his head. "Would you care for some tea?"  
  
Lady Ravencroft got up and curtseyed to her host. "Lord Smith..." She bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you Jack and Miss Ravencroft please sit." John sat down at the table.  
  
"Yes My Lord..." Lady Ravencroft sat down again.  
  
Jack poured the tea. "I will take my leave now, my Lord, Lady." he bowed and walked away  
  
"So how do you fare this morning Lord Smith?" Lady Ravencroft asked him.  
  
"The same as every other, have you settled into the house yet?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, and it's nice...Why am I your Ward? Jack said it was regarding this mark on my wrist...But it's just circles..."  
  
John reached across and took her wrist and placed his fingers on them and traced the circles. "These are from an ancient race called Timelords, from eons ago. It says that once four hearts are shared, the end will come for one… _Three star - crossed lovers will unite."_ he looked at her.  
  
John then pulled up his sleeve and showed her the exact same markings on his wrists.  
  
"Jack did say you had the exact same markings...But aren't you a little old to be my Guardian?" Lady Ravencroft smiled at Lord Smith.  
  
"You were made my WARD because your mother believed in what I was searching for... but when her sister was made ill she left, but once your mark began to deepen and she saw it was the same as mine she realised it was true, so she sent you to me, I have still yet to find the third member. And I am only 35 my dear."  
  
"And what are you searching for then?" Lady Ravencroft asked Lord Smith.  
  
"For who I am...They say the three people marked with these circles are not of this planet, but from a planet long since gone and forgotten. It was our one true home, and I dream of it often. It is beautiful but it always ends in a ball of flame. I think that once the three of us are together we can stop all our bad dreams, because I know you have them too."  
  
Lady Ravencroft looked away unable to meet his gaze. How did he know that night after night her dreams were plagued by those nightmares? How lucky she was that she actually got as much sleep as she did? "I..."   
  
He placed his hand on hers properly. "I... there is a connection between us.... I do care for you, so much, but I cannot make the connection physical until I find the third part of the puzzle." he looked at her apologetically.  
  
"What about Jack? He cares for you a great deal, and he's the only one that will tend to you as the other servants avoid you like the plague. Do you think maybe it could be him?" Lady Ravencroft suggested not knowing why she did so.  
  
John shook his head. "Nooo, Jack is special yes. He helps me but, he knows about the marks. He would have said…I am sorry." he shook his head.  
  
"It was just a thought, who knows..." Lady Ravencroft smiled at Lord Smith.  
  
"Who knows?" John sipped at his tea.  
  
Lady Ravencroft also sipped at her own tea.   
  
John placed his cup down. "Alie." he looked at her.  
  
"Yes John?" Alie said.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me? There is a lovely lake and flowers." he smiled invitingly.  
  
"I would like that very much John..." Alie said as her heart ached for him for some reason.  
  
John felt the pull in his heart for her. He stood and held his hand out to her. "Come on then." he smiled at her.  
  
Alie took his hand and smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "Lead the way John. I'm right beside you."  
  
\---  
  
John led them down to the lake; it was the bluest blue he had ever seen. "This reminds me of the sea on the planet from my dreams. The sea of Tranquillity it was called on that planet. The trees were silver, with the red grass and the purple sand. It seems so real." he looked at her. "Alie lets do one thing I have dreamt of doing with you."  
  
"What is it John?" Allie asked..."I have also seen the Sea of Tranquillity in my dreams. It was so beautiful; I wished I could have stayed there forever."  
  
John smiled as he grabbed her hand. "RUN." he then took off with her in tow behind him.  
  
Alie laughed as she ran with him..."Gotta love the running."  
  
\---  
  
Jack watched from the house. He looked at his arm... the faint markings there. He looked at Alie and John...Were they really the two people he had been searching for, for over 1000 years.  
  
\---  
  
John stopped as they came to a mass of trees. He was barely out of breath, he looked at Alie.  
  
"It's lovely here..." Alie was also out of breath.  
  
"No one but me or now you comes this far out, it’s my private place." he looked at her, her bosom heaving. He reached his hand to her cheek.  
  
Alie leaned into his caress. His touch was so gentle; no man had ever treated this kindly as far as romantic matters went. It's why she had never married after all. At least she thought it was.  
  
John took her hands in his and placed them on his chest as he cupped her face. "Alie, I need to." he leant in so close to her face.  
  
"Your hearts, the beat of them is so calming. It's like they are singing to my very soul." Alie whispered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn’t scare you that I have a birth defect?"  
  
"No...We each have our flaws; you haven't seen me mad yet have you?" Alie said softly..."It's not a pretty thing, I got very few suitors due to the fact that they all thought it was a little...intimidating."  
  
John lifted her chin up and looked at her. "The connection is so strong." He moved so close to her lips.  
  
"Yes, I feel it too..." she moved her lips to meet his and kissed him tenderly.  
  
John felt the surge of the connection between them. His hand moved down her bodice, to the ties that held it together. He moved his tongue across her lips begging them to part as he fingered the ribbons on her bodice  
  
Alie parted her lips as she moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt and undoing them and running her hands over the skin of his chest.  
  
John pulled open the ties and slipped his hand inside to feel the mounds of her breasts when he suddenly broke the kiss and stepped back. "No ... we can’t... sorry I am so sorry but... I can’t not right now, not until the three of us are here. Sorry." he took her hands from him and he walked away from her, buttoning up his shirt as he went.  
  
Alie was stunned as she sagged down to the ground in the garden..."What did I do wrong?" Alie asked aloud to herself.  
  
\---  
  
Jack could see all that was unfolding... he felt the connection pulling him, but towards Lady Alison not John. He turned and headed to the lake.  
  
\---  
  
Alie wasn't crying, but she was troubled. "I thought we had a connection..." she said to no one but air.  
  
\---  
  
John ran away from her. He needed to distance himself...he had too. He needed to find the third member, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to hold back. The connection grew stronger each waking hour  
  
\---  
  
Jack made his way to the lake.... he avoided his Master as he reached Lady Alison. "Mi’lady." he said concerned.  
  
"Oh Jack...Hello...Do you need something?" Alie asked as he arrived.  
  
"I... Mi’lady I am sorry but I was drawn to you, like a moth it a flame. My heart yearns for you. It aches."  
  
"Oh Jack...My heart aches for Lord Smith, but he rejected me...And it's Alie, Jack..."  
  
Jack felt the tingle on his arm. "He is waiting Alie, waiting for the third party...and I…" Jack looked down at his wrist.  
  
"What is it Jack?"  
  
\---  
  
John stopped running; he froze...The connection pulling him back... "No...Is it true?" he turned and ran back towards the lake.  
  
\---  
  
"I..." he pulled his sleeve up  
  
"Those marks...On your wrist...They are like mine..." Alie breathed as she saw them, faint as they were. But now they were deepening in colour as he was so close to her. "I had thought as much...But He didn't believe me."  
  
"It's because he had to make the connection with you first and I had to make sure...I have been searching for a long time...too long" Jack looked at her.  
  
John stopped at the top of the lake and saw them both...Then a small golden thread weaved from him, to Alie first and then another to Jack. "I have also been searching…” John whispered.  
  
Jack saw the gold thread and looked up and saw John.  
  
“Could it be that I have finally found what I’ve been looking for all this time?" Alie said also seeing the thread. Then Alie turned as well. "John?"   
  
John ran to them. "Is it true? It’s you Jack...Alie...We are all here?" he smiled in wonder.  
  
Alie saw a gold thread linking her to Jack, as well as to John...it formed a triangle. "It would seem so my love..." Alie paused before continuing. "My Love and my Passion are both here..." Alie nodded to John when she said love and Jack when she said Passion.  
  
John's body glowed golden and a soft voice spoke threw him - _These are from an ancient race called Time Lords, from eons ago, it says that once four hearts are shared, the end will come for one... three star crossed lovers will unite._  
  
Jack looked at them both... "I can hear humming." Jack looked concerned.  
  
Alie didn't tell him that she knew who the end would come for...Her dreams had one difference from theirs...Hers always ended in her death. "I can also hear it. It’s so beautiful.”  
  
John stood up..."NOOOOOOOOO...." he then burst into a golden hue and it flew at Alie and he heard her scream before he collapsed.  
  
Alie fell over dead, with a surprised look on her face.  
  
Jack collapses, dead but he always came back.  
  


**********************************************

  
  
Alie is sitting at a small table on the porch. She was lonely. Her condominium was quiet. No one was there but herself. Her condo was a floor level condo, with a gate and a small garden.  
  
\---  
  
Piers Smith was going over some notes in his office, he scratched at the silly birthmark he had on his wrist. He looked at a photo of the college class he had been guest speaker at. One woman stood out, as well as Jack the professor.  
  
\---  
  
Alie sighed picking up her history textbook where it sat on her patio table. A picture had been taken the day they'd had a guest speaker. But her eyes were only on Piers the guest speaker and her Professor, Jack Harkness. She'd used the photo to mark her place; everyone in class had gotten a copy of the photo. She also scratched at her birthmark.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sat in his class room he looked at the photo, Alie and Piers stood out to him. He felt his birthmark itch.  
  
\---  
  
She sighed, "There's nothing to do, and I really should read this book for my assignment. But I have no motivation. I will fail this part of the course if I don't get this."  
  
\---  
  
Piers stared at Alie in the photo. She was failing this course module, and he knew it because Jack had told him. He wondered if he and Jack offered to help her she would pass the course, he reached for his phone. Piers rang Jack and he agreed that they should offer to tutor Miss Ravencroft. So it was now up to Piers to inform her of this. It was not something he wanted to do over the phone, so he looked up her address. He got up and started to head over to her place, a look of determination on his face.  
  
\---  
  
Piers got to her condo and checked the number then pressed her bell.  
  
Alie heard the buzzer and went inside to see who it was. She saw it was Mr Piers. "Mr. Piers, this is an unexpected visit." Alie said as she opened the door.  
  
"Alie, sorry to pester you at home but ... I would rather do it here in person than over a phone. May I come in?" Piers asked apologetically.  
  
"Ah I guess so..." Alie steps back and lets him in.  
  
"Thank you." Piers replied with a nod.  
  
“So why did you come here?" Alie asked him.  
  
"Professor Harkness and I have spoken about how you are failing this class, when we both came to an understanding. If you like the idea, that is. But he and I are willing to offer you some extra tutoring. It would be free of charge. It will be one to one with me mostly and the odd time with Jack." he smiled.  
  
"I would welcome the tutoring. I don't like the idea of failing the class.” Alie said with a frown.  
  
"Brilliant! When would you like to start?" he rubbed at his wrist as he spoke.  
  
"Whenever you are available to tutor me Mr Piers." Allie scratched her wrist as well.  
  
"Well I have nothing on this afternoon, if you want to come to my apartment in an hour and I will begin your extra tuition then." he smiled.  
  
"Where is your apartment?" Alie asked as she didn't know where he lived.  
  
"Ah right, its 10, Gallifrey Drive, on the TARDIS estates...You know it?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never seen it." Alie nodded, she had indeed heard of those apartments.  
  
"Oh you can’t miss number 10, it is the bluest blue you have ever seen." he smiled.  
  
"I'll remember that." Alie said with a smile.  
  
"Ok well then I should go then...I will see you in a hour." he stood up, his shirtsleeve rode up a bit to reveal the birthmark he had.  
  
"Yeah, I will see you in an hour." Alie saw the birthmark and remembered. “And so it begins again.” Alie whispered after he’d gone.  
  
\---  
  
 **An hour later…**  
  
Alie knocked on Piers' door.  
  
Piers opened the door, he was dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved plum coloured tee, and was in his socks. "Alie...Hi, come on in." he smiled as he had glasses on his head.  
  
"Hello, Nice place you have here." Alie walked in.  
  
"Thanks, it’s bigger on the inside. That's what made me buy the place. This way." he gestured to a door.  
  
Alie followed him through the doorway.  
  
"I made a start on some of the work you need to catch up on." he closed the door behind them.  
  
On his desk a book called the Journal of Impossible things was left open. "That's a rare book you have on your desk." Alie said looking at the Journey of Impossible Things book.  
  
"I know. I don’t even remember how I got it, but it’s silly." he sat down. "Please Alie sit." he pointed to a chair.  
  
Alie sat down in a chair that Piers had indicated.  
  
"So you’re interested in History on the planets. Well I got this out." he placed his hand on the book. "It's supposed to be a true story. But what intrigued me most were the dreams that the author had. He dreamt of a planet that had the softest red grass, a burnt orange sky, and two suns. The author himself was a traveller. One would get the impression that he was a man from that planet amongst the stars. They called it fiction with some science and history in it. But in most fiction there is a fabric of truth, and I think if we research the history we will reveal the truth from the fiction. The professor thinks this is what we should do also." Piers said as he looked at her with an intense gaze.  
  
"That's a lot of words. You didn't take a breath did you?" Alie grinned. "And yes I’m familiar with that theory of the planet with red grass. But I thought it was just a legend.”  
  
"Like I said, there is always some truth hidden away in fiction and legends, but that is our job to figure out. It will help you get the pass you need." he smiled.  
  
"I see, so let's get started then." She moved her chair closer to the table.  
  
Piers looked around on his desk. "Oh shit, where in the hell are they?" he started to lift up his papers and the book.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Alie asked noting this sudden change in demeanour.  
  
"My glasses, I am always losing them." he said looking under a file.  
  
"On top of your head..." Alie remarked briefly.  
  
"Pardon?" he looked at her, not understanding her comment.  
  
"Your glasses are on top of your head..." Alie tapped the top of her head.  
  
Piers touched the top of his head. "Oh, now I feel such a twat." he smiled. Then he rolled his sleeves up. "So we research chapter one." he pulled a pad of paper to her and one to himself.  
  
"Your birthmarks, why are they the same as mine?" Alie said hers clearly visible as she was wearing a Tardis blue short sleeved tee and beige khakis.  
  
He looked at her. "They are the same? It’s impossible for two people to have the same birthmark. But wait." he pulled the journal to him and started to flick through it. "It speaks about birthmarks in here." he was almost tearing the pages as he looked for the chapter it was in.  
  
"Did you find it yet?" Alie asked as Piers searched for the entry.  
  
Piers nodded as he had found it. "Here this is something mentioned about birthmarks here."   
  


_Three beings…. True beings of Gallifrey will have these markings, birthmarks written in Old High Gallifrey, the ancient text describes this - These are from an ancient race called Time Lords, from eons ago, it says that once four hearts are shared, the end will come for one... three star crossed lovers will unite…. The second shall be reborn … and the third he will bring about the end of time._

  
  
"That's a pretty deep prophecy, has anyone deciphered the full meaning of it yet?" Alie asked.  
  
"I have deciphered some... just that is about the man this story is about... he called himself the Doctor. But I don’t know who the other two are." he looked at her. Then he saw his mark deepen.  
  
"One of them was banished never to be a Time Lord again...Her name was Ailsa..." Alie said as if in a trance.  
  
Piers looked at her. "Pardon me?"  
  
"According to the journal, Ailsa was Theta’s first love. Banished for a crime she didn't commit, and forbidden from becoming a Time Lady again. She was exiled, forever." Alie said reading.  
  
"That part wasn’t in there the last time I read it..." he moved to take the book when their hands touched and a small golden spark happened.  
  
"Theta..." Alie breathed remembering it all.  
  
"Ailsa…" Piers said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Alie opened her eyes and saw him as he truly was..."Theta, I’m sorry, you still can't save me. Even after all this time. But always remember, IT'S NEVER YOUR FAULT...AND IT NEVER WILL BE..." Alie no Ailsa gets up and starts heading towards the door. All the while her birth mark flashing.  
  
"AILSA…NO!!!" Piers stood up his mark glowing. "PLEASE NO!!! DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN..." he ran after her and grabbed her hand. His hearts racing as he spoke. "It was my fault they found out about you they…Why didn’t you ever look for me?" tears fell now.  
  
"I was exiled...When we wake up from this dream, I will not remember. I will see it only as a dream. I have no regenerations left. When they exiled me they took them all away. If I die in the real world, I die for real this time...You can't save me, no matter what you do. The Elders...They made it so I can remember in dreams, but never in the waking world." Ailsa said shaking her head.  
  
"But why now?? I mean after all this time. How long do we have?" he held her.  
  
"Until the end of your dream, where I shall die for the first time…It is when we are in your part of the dream on Gallifrey."  
  
"No...I don’t…I won’t...I can stop them. Please no...Never again...Ailsa you weren’t there...What I became…Please…" he felt his hearts breaking as he remembered their short life together on Gallifrey.  
  
"You can't stop them. They can't be stopped...She took my place after I was gone...Jack Harkness, you won't remember all the dreams like I do, but he is the third that represents Rose, the Time Lady reborn again. Her original name was Astra. For Astra was like the stars in the night sky to you."  
  
"Rose, you mean John's Rose in the book?" he looked at it.  
  
Ailsa nodded gravely. "Yes, John's Rose..."  
  
"So I am John and The Doctor too? I lose it all?" he sobbed. "You want me to go back to that? I will run, we can both run. We don’t have to see Jack, we can keep running. I can’t go back to that. If the book is the truth then I will lose you and Rose. I can’t and I won’t." Theta yelled defiantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, fixed points cannot be changed. And you know changing your own timeline is forbidden. Though I wish I could stay with you in the waking world..." Ailsa said sadly.  
  
Theta took her face in his hands. "Then let’s make the most of the gift we have been given. I _**Kui'La**_ you Ailsa. I always have and always will even if I forget somewhere in here I know it." Then he brushed a kiss across her lips.  
  


_**(Kui’La - Love)** _

  
  
Ailsa's lips met his. "We can't run...But I wish I could still run with you forever in the waking world."  
  
He moved his hands down her face, across her shoulders, down her arms and took her hands in his and placed them on his chest. "I still love to run...I think...I can...His memories are coming to me...Everything he did." he closed his eyes.  
  
"I can still feel your hearts beat...That sound always soothed me...I think you got the running thing from me...All those nature walks I made you take..."  
  
He opened his eyes... "I remember that day... they day they took you... we had just finished one of those walks... we spoke about Bonding…I said _**Pan’Trivas Tagiria’N Tas.**_ I promised to love you always...But then they came." he looked at her.  
  
 **** ****

**_(Pan’Trivas Tagiria’N Tas. - I am yours Always)_ **

  
  
"Yes...I wanted to bond with you so badly. I would not have hesitated...I wish...but it's impossible...They came before I could respond to your vow."  
  
"I know. But I can see it now." he looked at her. "They took the memories away so I wouldn’t follow you. But something drew me to Earth it always has, and it was you. But..." he then stepped back a revelation finally coming to him. "Koschei, it was him. He showed them our hiding place. That's why I hated him so much. But I couldn’t remember why. The Evil he still tried to be my friend. Ailsa bond with me now before we wake, at least you will know we did it." Thete said looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I won't remember it, but you will." Ailsa shook her head..."And in your dream I won't remember it because we will be reliving the last days of Gallifrey through your eyes. I would gladly bond with you now if it were possible Theta."  
  
“Just say the words my love.” he smiled.  
  
 _ **"Pan’Trivas Tagiria’N Tas Theta**_...I will love you always." Ailsa tilted her head to the side..."But we can't do the ceremony, no oil, and definitely no ceremonial garments in my dream."  
  
"I don’t care. I love you so much. To know you have spoken the words is enough for me.” Theta whispered oh so softly.  
  
"I love you too..." Ailsa held Theta close to her..."This won't last..." She buried her face in his shirt above his right heart. "I'll lose you again."  
  
"Don’t think on it." he tilted her head up. "We have now." Then his doorbell rang.  
  
Ailsa knew. "It's time Theta...I'm sorry..." Ailsa opened the door and saw Jack standing outside as the threads started to weave their way from the Doctor.  
  
"No, please no Jack leave us and RUN!" he yelled as he felt the energy in him. "Alie RUN!!"  
  
"I will never run..." Alie/Ailsa said and she died again.  
  


****************************************************************

  
  
Ailsa wakes up on the patch of red grass she'd been laying on  
  
Jack shot up as he came back to life. "Ok what the hell is going on?" he looked at Alie. He'd had the strangest dream...but it wasn't important...it was fleeting like a mirage.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Harkness; you've been here all this time with Theta and me..." Ailsa lied. She knew full well what was going on. But she couldn’t tell them, not all of it anyway.  
  
"What? I…Wait, who is Theta?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"The Doctor..." Astra/Rose said as she stood before them, joining them on the hill.  
  
"Hello Rose...You took good care of him...I thank you..." Ailsa said softly offering her hand for Rose to shake.  
  
"Astra... my name is Astra. I tried... but fate tore us apart." Astra/Rose smiled. "And now we are here, two star crossed lovers...Needing the third to make the prophecy complete."  
  
"Welllll...It's time for me to take my leave then...The battle should be starting soon..." Ailsa smiled..."It's been real...All of you." Ailsa stood up and brushed herself off starting to head down the hill towards the battlefield...  
  
"Jack you have to stay here. Under no circumstances follow us." Astra/Rose said to Jack as she and Ailsa departed down the hill going to their separate sections on the battlefield.  
  
\---  
  
The Oncoming Storm was running free...He had guns in his hands as his leather coat billowed behind him as he ran. He had blood, sweat and tears, and he was fighting for his own existence now. The Time War had driven the Time Lord’s insane.  
  
\---  
  
Ailsa ran faster than Theta, she always had. She knew he would never catch her as he was elsewhere right now...Not until it was too late anyways. But she had made peace with this choice long ago, when the Elders had told her that they pronounced her an exile...  
  
Astra wasn’t far behind her, but had gotten caught up in a mass of Daleks. She lost sight of Ailsa in the heat of battle.  
  
\---  
  
The Oncoming Storm reached the citadel...He licked his lips.  
  
\---  
  
Ailsa would choose how to die...She ran into the thickest part of the fighting...And fought with every last ounce of her breath. "Now it’s time." she smiled. The bullets hit Ailsa, and she fell...It was the third and fourth one that finally did it, piercing her hearts. The last time she'd ever have two. She fell, in a lifeless heap...A smile of contentment on her face...  
  
\---  
  
He stopped dropping the guns as his hearts hurt...A Bond...But then he felt it. “Ailsa." he turned and ran following the bond.  
  
Astra/Rose had reached her, but she was too late. "Ailsa…" Ailsa who had long ago made peace with her fate, was gone...Dead on the battlefield.  
  
Theta reached the surface how as he threw a bomb at the Dalek that had killed his first love. "NOOOOOOOO!!! AILSA." he felt the power in his hands...He could do this. Time was his to do with as he pleased.  
  
Suddenly Ailsa's words echoed in Theta's mind..."You cannot save me, my fate is to die...You will never be able to save me…”  
  
"I CAN." he made to move to her.  
  
"DOCTOR NO!!!" Astra/ Rose yelled as it all happened so fast.  
  
The golden threads shot from him as he went to save her. But Rose pulled him back, and something happened. The power turned in on him and he changed a fixed point. But not in the way he meant to. He was dying, and all his regenerations came pouring out of him. The Time War would end... but the way Rassilon wanted... the Doctor would die and it was all down to Rose Tyler.  
  
Jack ran to them.... something pulled him to them..."The Doctor...Save him." a ghostlike voice said.  
  
Jack ran to him...The golden energy flowing from him as he placed his hands on the Doctor's chest and kissed him.  
  


**************************************

  
  
Jack felt the air fill his lungs as he sat up, they were back on the TARDIS.  
  
Alie saw the movement out of the corner of her eye as the lightning bolt was flung. "DOCTOR..." She shoved the Doctor out of the way; taking the full force of the Master's Lightning bolt into herself...It was a fatal blow. Alie collapsed onto the grating of the TARDIS, dead upon impact.  
  
"Every time...Bloody woman." the Master said.  
  
The Doctor looked at him. "After all this time...It was you...All this time it was YOU!" The Doctor said remembering that one specific revelation from the Dreams.  
  
"Yes idiot, it was me." The Master smiled.  
  
"You mean when the assassination happened?" The Doctor looked at him.  
  
"Yes I killed him but precious Ailsa here was the one I framed for it. You see her DADDY was having an affair with the assistant to Rassilon. As for why I got involved, well he just pissed me off. But when I found out that little piece of info I used it. She was making you soft." The Master said shaking his head.  
  
"Soft?? I love her you fucking idiot." The Doctor said.   
  
"Like I said soft, so I paid the guard off and got rid of the footage. Then told them I saw the whole thing and that it was little Ailsa. Then I took them to you." he smiled. "She almost got back to you but I had to stop that as well." he smiled.  
  
The Doctor made to move towards the Master when the Master and Alie were engulfed in a golden hue.  
  
"NOOO!!" The Master yelled.  
  
Then it dawned on the Doctor. He smiled. "You just tried to use my TARDIS to kill me by using her. That was a very bad idea."  
  
The TARDIS took the energy of the Master and transferred it from him into Alie. The Doctor saw Alie’s body spasm as the energy hit her. The TARDIS did the one thing the Doctor would never do. She killed the Master, but she was doing one thing better. She was giving him back his True love...Ailsa.  
  
Alie stirred on the grating "What...What happened?" She opened her eyes.  
  
"I don’t know." Jack said.  
  
She turned..."Doctor?"  
  
"The Tardis happened." he smiled. "Ailsa." he whispered  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Alie..."  
  
The Doctor walked to Alie. "This won’t hurt well, maybe a tiny bit." he placed his fingers on her temples. "I was stopped from doing this once, but not now." he closed his eyes as he sent her the memories they had once had. Then he passed to her, because she needed that little kick, one of his regenerations. He gave up one of his regenerations to jump start her. He wasn’t worried because he still had 399 so he was good.  
  
Allie gasped as the memories flooded into her. "What? The...The...Theta...Your name is Theta..." She whispered to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes it is, well was...The Doctor is who I am now. A Time Lord and you my dear are a Time Lady now. Accomplished with a little help from me and the old girl here." he took his fingers from her temples and walked to the console.  
  
"I...My name was...Ailsa...But now, I'm Alie...My Exile is over..." Alie breathed remembering her past as it merged with her present.  
  
"My head hurts." Jack said as Alie ran to the Doctor hugging him as if she was afraid he'd vanish and this would be another dream.  
  
He held her tight..."I am...Welllll, I was the last of my kind so I could put it right." he smiled. "I took your exile and reversed it."  
  
"Thank you..." Alie said. Her words were conveying more emotion than she could put into words.  
  
Jack looked at them. "Ok am leaving see you later." he waved and left giving the privacy that they needed to find themselves again. She saw a golden hued image of Rose smiling at him as he walked out of the TARDIS doors. She was mouthing the words ‘Thank you Jack, you were brilliant for your part in this.’ And then she vanished in a burst of golden light.  
  
"I love you Ailsa." The Doctor smiled as he kissed her head.  
  
"I love you to Theta..." as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
\---  
  
“DOCTOR…Where are we going?” Alie said as the Doctor set the controls on the TARDIS console.  
  
“To a little planet called Messaline!” The Doctor said, a brilliant light full of joy in his eyes. As he set the little white box down on the console.  
  
"What's in the white box Doctor?"  
  
"Just a little message." He said as he pushed buttons.  
  
"Good news I hope?" Alie asked glancing at the box.  
  
"It is." he grinned. “There we are Messaline.”  
  
“What’s on Messaline?” Alie asked as she hung on to the Console as they started to move.  
  
“Someone you really have to meet.” The Doctor replied.  
  
“Who?” Alie asked still not understanding.  
  
“My Daughter, her name is Jenny.” The Doctor said as their adventures began. “Allons-y.”  
  
 ** _THE END_**


End file.
